comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League of America
Justice League of America is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Justice League of America #59 20 Jul 2011 Current Issue :Justice League of America #60 17 Aug 2011 Next Issue :Justice League of America #1: 20 Feb 2013 Status Published monthly. Final issue is #60. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - Millionaire/Playboy/Businessman by day, at night Bruce Wayne dons cape and cowl to secretly fight crime as the vigilante Batman. (aka 'The Dark Knight') - wikipedia:Batman *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana' - Super-hero, warrior and ambassador from the island Amazon nation of Themyscira. Wonder Woman has many Superpowers that include: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, hearing, flight, animal empathy, regeneration, immunity to illusions and mind control, ability to discern truth, access to magical weaponry. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman *'The Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz/John Jones' - Native from the planet Mars. Super powers include telepathy, flight, super-strength, shape-shifting, invisibility. - wikipedia:Martian Manhunter *'Green Lantern/John Stewart' - Has a nearly magical ring, given to him by the powerful Guardians of the Galaxy, with which he can create energy constructs via his willpower. The ring must be rechrged via a power battery every twenty-four hours. - wikipedia:Green Lantern *'The Flash/Wally West' - The fastest man alive. Can tap into The Speed Force to acheive great speed in running. Can also add or take away speed from other objects. - wikipedia:The Flash *'Plastic Man/Patrick 'Eel' O'Brian' - Can stretch and ply his body into any shape imaginable. - wikipedia:Plastic Man Allies *'Aquaman/Arthur Curry' - King of Atlantis, water-breather, current leader in Sub-Diego. On-call member. - wikipedia:Aquaman *'Black Canary/Dinah Lance' - Superheroine with martial arts skills and a sonic cry. - wikipedia:Black Canary *'Green Arrow/Oliver Queen' - The greatest archer in the world, he uses his abilities to fight crime. - wikipedia:Green Arrow *'Hawkman/Carter Hall/Katar Hol' - Winged Super-Hero of Earth. Or maybe of Thanagar. And there's Egyptian reincarnation in there too somewhere. Aw heck, just go read the wikipedia:Hawkman entry. *'Zatanna Zatara' - Powerful magician who can cast nearly any spell imaginable by simply speaking the desired effects backwards. - wikipedia:Zatanna Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Justice League of America #60 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Justice League of America #59 Past Storylines Justice League of America #22 Vixen reveals that her powers have been altered, and is forced off the team until they can be corrected. Plus: Amazo returns and attacks the Justice League. JLA #122 "OMAC Nation." Infinite Crisis tie-in. While Supergirl and a group of current and former JLA'ers stand around debating, a group of OMACs attack. Then the presumed-dead Donna Troy shows up. JLA #121 JLA #120 JLA #119 "Crisis of Conscience Conclusion" - Catwoman summons the League to battle Despero, and a battle royale starts up with League members fighting each other throughout the Batcave and Wayne Manor. Red Tornado and Zatanna show up to save everyone's butts, and the League disbands, or rather reduces back to John Stewart, the Martian Manhunter, and Superman. Zatanna goes to the Secret Society and makes them forget, again. Batman admits to MM that he is angry in part because he wonders if Zatanna's spells changed Catwoman. And MM starts to rebuild the league, only to be ambushed by someone who appears at first to be Superman. JLA #118 "Crisis of Conscience" part 4. Despero arrives on Earth and battles Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Batman, defeating them and placing them under his mental control. Having defeated the members of the old Secret Society of Super-Villains, Superman, Hawkman, Flash, Green Lantern, Black Canary and Zatanna debate the ethics of their recently revealed past actions, and whether they should once again use Zatanna's powers to wipe the memory of their secret identities from the villains. On Themyscira, Wonder Woman discusses her own recent actions--killing Max Lord to free Superman from his mental control--with Zatanna. Collections Hardcovers *'JLA Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects JLA #1-9 plus JLA Secret Files and Origins #1. "The action begins as the JLA reunites to stop the Hyperclan, who have come to Earth posing as a new group of super heroes. But as their true nature comes to light, only the World's Greatest Super Heroes can stop them! Standing side by side, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, Green Lantern and the Martian Manhunter take on alien posers and come to realize that Earth needs a protectorate made up of only the mightiest icons!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218431 *'JLA Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects JLA #10-17 plus Prometheus #1 & JLA/Wildcats. "Features the Justice League facing off against Lex Luthor's newly assembled Injustice Gang while the fate of the Earth itself hangs in the balance." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122265X *'JLA Deluxe Edition, vol. 3' - Collects JLA #22-26, 28-31 & 1,000,000. "The JLA’s very first foe, Starro the Conqueror, returns." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401226590 *'JLA Deluxe Edition, vol. 4' - Collects JLA #34, 36-41, plus JLA Classified #1-3 & JLA: Earth II. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401229093 *'Justice League of America, vol. 1: The Tornado's Path' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman decide to re-form the Justice League and must choose the new roster of members. A new villain appears during their selection process, and he's just one of the many sinister forces gathering to bring an end to the league." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401213499 *'Justice League of America, vol. 2: The Lightning Saga' - Collects vol. 2 #0, 8-12 plus Justice Society of America #5-6. "In the wake of 'The Tornado's Path,' the JLA has discovered the existence of several members of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the present. With the help of the JSA, Superman and his team must track down all seven Legionnaires to discover why these heroes of the future have traveled back in time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401216528 *'Justice League of America, vol. 3: The Injustice League' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16 plus the JLA Wedding Special. "As the wedding of Green Arrow and Black Canary looms, the new Injustice League forms! The World's Greatest Super-Villains - including Lex Luthor, The Joker, Gorilla Grodd, Cheetah, Poison Ivy, Dr. Light and more - stage an unprecedented attack on the JLA, taking Wonder Woman and other heroes prisoner. It all leads to an epic melee as the forces of good and evil collide, and the JLA will lose a member before rallying for the no-holds-barred brawl of the century!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218024 *'Justice League of America, vol. 4: Sanctuary' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21. "The Justice League face off with the Suicide Squad when a cabal of Super-Villains turn themselves over to the Super Heroes for protection – much to the chagrin of Amanda Waller and her super-team." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401219926 *'Justice League of America, vol. 5: The Second Coming' - Collects vol. 2 #22-26. "Red Tornado discovers the culprit behind his recent malfunctions — and the ensuing confrontation leads to a massive battle between the JLA and one of their oldest adversaries. Meanwhile, Vixen and Animal Man struggle with their own super-abilities and challenge Anansi, a deadly being who warps the histories of every JLA member." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222528 *'Justice League of America, vol. 6: When Worlds Collide' - Collects vol. 2 #27-28, 30-34. "The hero called Doctor Light is missing, and her former Justice League teammates intend to find the man responsible and make him pay. But before they do that, they'll have to get past his Shadow Cabinet of powerful superbeings who have sworn to save humanity from itself." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224229 *'Justice League of America: Team History' - Collects vol. 2 #38-43. "The JLA is reborn with a new roster of heroes: Batman, Green Lantern, The Atom, Green Arrow, Donna Troy, The Guardian, Cyborg, Mon-El, Starfire and Congorilla." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228380 *'Justice League of America: The Dark Things' - Collects vol. 2 #44-48, plus Justice Society of America #41-42. "The return of Jade... heralds the release of the powerful Starheart that empowers her father, Green Lantern Alan Scott. Now this chaotic force is unleashed on Earth, causing magic to go wild – and new metahumans to emerge! It’s more than one super team can handle, but can even the combined efforts of the Justice League and the Justice Society contain the light and dark power wielded by one of their own?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230113 *'Justice League of America: Omega' - Collects vol. 2 #49-53, plus Starman/Congorilla #1. "The World’s Greatest Super Heroes battle The Crime Syndicate in the streets of Washington, D.C. But a new villain bent on his own form of conquest prevents any other heroes from helping save the nation’s capital. It’s up to five members of The Justice League to save the city’s people, with serious repercussions for one Leaguer. In order to help their teammates, Bill and Mikaal must begin an odyssey across the world that will evoke memories of the departed Prometheus." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232434 Paperbacks *'The Justice League of America Chronicles, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-3, plus The Brave and the Bold vol. 1 #28-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240828 - (forthcoming, May 2013) *'Showcase Presents: The Justice League of America, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #107-132 (in B&W). "The JLA faces foes including Felix Faust, the Shaggy Man, Eclipso, Amazo, the Injustice Society and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238351 - (forthcoming, February 2013) *'Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 1 #195-197, 207-209 & 219-220. "The teams face Gorilla Grodd and the Secret Society of Super-Villains and battle the Crime Syndicate and the the Crime Champions of Earth-1." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123822X - (forthcoming, March 2013) *JLA VOL 1: New World Order *JLA VOL 2: American Dreams *JLA VOL 3: Rock of Ages *JLA VOL 4: Strength in Numbers *JLA VOL 5: Justice For All *JLA VOL 6: World War Three *JLA VOL 7: Tower of Babel *JLA VOL 8: Divided We Fall *JLA VOL 9: Terror Incognita *JLA VOL 10: The Golden Perfect *JLA VOL 11: The Obsidian Age Book One *JLA VOL 12: The Obsidian Age Book Two *JLA VOL 13: Rules of Engagement *JLA VOL 14: Trial By Fire *'DC Comics Presents: JLA, vol. 1' - Collects JLA #90-93. "The team finds itself in a dilemma when a mysterious, shapeshifting creature from another planet gets blasted into our solar system. But is it friend or foe? Plus, Wonder Woman and Batman examine their relationship." *'JLA, vol. 15: The Tenth Circle' - Collects JLA #94-99. "The JLA investigates a rash of child disappearances… but soon begin to disappear themselves! Before long, Superman is brainwashed and in the hands of a fanatic cult that worships an ancient, vampiric evil. And who are the mysterious powerful beings that have been shadowing the JLA - friend, foe or something entirely different?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203469 *'JLA, vol. 16: Pain of the Gods' - Collects JLA #101-106. "What happens when a hero fails? The members of the JLA are forced to face times when they were unable to save an innocent or prevent disaster. Can the JLA members help each other process the pain and go on?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204686 *'JLA, vol. 17: Syndicate Rules' - Collects JLA #107-114 plus JLA Secret Files 2004. "Seeking revenge against their positive matter universe counterparts - the fabled JLA - the Crime Syndicate of Amerika breaches the barrier between universes and brings chaos to Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204775 *'JLA, vol. 18: Crisis of Conscience' - Collects JLA #115-119. "In the wake of Identity Crisis, the JLA decides the time has come to tell Batman that they stole part of his memory. But, the League is attacked by the Secret Society of Super-Villains - out for vengeance now that their own memories are restored. As the JLA battles, the Martian Manhunter confronts Despero - the alien conqueror and the one behind the villains' memory-restoration. By the time the dust settles, the JLA may have won the battle but lost the war!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209637 *'JLA, vol. 19: World Without a Justice League' - Collects JLA #120-125. "Batman dissolved the JLA in the wake of the revelation that some members had resorted to tampering with the minds of not only their villainous opponents but even the Dark Knight himself. But that doesn't change the need for heroes...and an obsessed Green Arrow desperately attempts to hold the beleaguered team together as innocent people begin dying. And all clues lead to an old JLA foe, one dangerous enough to take them down... one by one. When the adventure ends, the JLA may never unite again" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209645 *'Justice League of America, vol. 1: The Tornado's Path' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman decide to re-form the Justice League and must choose the new roster of members. A new villain appears during their selection process, and he's just one of the many sinister forces gathering to bring an end to the league." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215807 *'Justice League of America, vol. 2: The Lightning Saga' - Collects vol. 2 #0, 8-12 plus Justice Society of America #5-6. "In the wake of 'The Tornado's Path,' the JLA has discovered the existence of several members of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the present. With the help of the JSA, Superman and his team must track down all seven Legionnaires to discover why these heroes of the future have traveled back in time!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218695 *'Justice League of America, vol. 3: The Injustice League' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16, plus JLA Wedding Special #1. "As the wedding of Green Arrow and Black Canary looms, the new Injustice League forms." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218024 *'Justice League of America, vol. 4: Sanctuary' - Collects vol. 2 #17-21. "The Justice League face off with The Suicide Squad when a cabal of Super-Villains turn themselves over to the Super Heroes for protection – much to the chagrin of Amanda Waller and her super-team." - WorldCat - ISBN 140122010X *'Justice League of America, vol. 5: The Second Coming' - Collects vol. 2 #22-26. "Red Tornado discovers the culprit behind his recent malfunctions — and the ensuing confrontation leads to a massive battle between the JLA and one of their oldest adversaries." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222536 *'Justice League of America, vol. 6: When Worlds Collide' - Collects vol. 2 #27-28, 30-34. "The heroes of Milestone Comics return to battle the Justice League." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224237 *'Justice League of America: Team History' - Collects vol. 2 #38-43. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232604 *'Justice League of America: The Dark Things' - Collects vol. 2 #44-48, plus Justice Society of America #41-42. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231934 *'Justice League of America: Omega' - Collects vol. 2 #49-53, plus Starman/Congorilla #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233562 *'Justice League of America: The Rise of Eclipso' - Collects vol. 2 #54-60, plus Justice Society of America #43. "With his army of both heroes and villains under his hypnotic thrall, Eclipso may have the team’s number. Will the combined might of Batman, Donna Troy, Blue Lantern Saint Walker and even the all-powerful Spectre be enough to stop him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234135 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Geoff Johns. Artist/Covers: David Finch. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-261, 1960-1987 * JLA: #1-125, 1997-2006 * Volume 2: #1-60, 2006-2011 * Volume 3: #1- , 2013-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Showcase Presents: The Justice League of America, vol. 6 TP: 30 Jan 2013 :Justice League of America #1: 20 Feb 2013 :Justice League of America #2: 20 Mar 2013 :Crisis on Multiple Earths, vol. 6 TP: 20 Mar 2013 :Justice League of America #3: 17 Apr 2013 :The Justice League of America Chronicles, vol. 1 TP: 22 May 2013 News & Features * 13 Oct 2012 - NYCC 2012: Geoff Johns Talks Earth One, Shazam, JLA & More (video) * 11 Jan 2011 - 2011's Hot Buttons p.3: Robinson on DC's Gay JLA'ers * 23 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/james-robinson-justice-league-2_101223.html Robinson's JLA pt. 2: 'Epic' Eclipso Arc Brings Changes] * 22 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/james-robinson-justice-league-new-members-101222.html Black & Blue: James Robinson on the JLA's New Members] * 26 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Robinson-Justice-League-America-100426.html James Robinson Plans for a 'Jaded' Justice League] * 05 Apr 2010 - WC10: Spotlight on James Robinson * 25 Nov 2009 - Robinson Revives Vibe * 25 Jul 2009 - SDCC 09: DCU Live! (Robinson's JLA Line-up Named) * 19 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21668 Robinson Talks Justice League of America] * 18 Jun 2009 - [http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/06/robinson-bagley-named-jla-creative-team/ James Robinson & Mark Bagley Named JLA Creative Team] * 29 May 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/050929-McDuffie0JLA.html McDuffie Fired from JLA] * 30 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040930-Ambidextrous.html Ambidextrous 296: This is Why (Grant Morrison's JLA)] * 22 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20900 Len Wein Talks JLA Two-Parter] * 10 Apr 2009 - Rags Morales' JLA Identity * 25 Mar 2009 - Changing the Guard: Shane Davis on Drawing the JLA * 29 Jan 2009 - Faces of...Who? Starbreaker - a Little History * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120817-JLA-McDuffieB.html Just a League of Vacancies: Dwayne McDuffie on JLA] * 15 Dec 2008 - Marking a Milestone: McDuffie on Milestone's Return * 27 Jul 2008 - CCI: McDuffie Reaches Milestone with DC * 07 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16332 McDuffie Confirms No "Crisis" For JLA] * 15 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16001 Van Sciver talks Justice League of America, "Darkest Night"] * 04 Jan 2008 - McDuffie Updates the Justice League Lineup * 15 Aug 2007 - Meltzer Takes His Final Shift on "Monitor Duty" * 27 Jun 2007 - Dwayne McDuffie on the Balance of Justice and Injustice * 25 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=118107 Dwayne McDuffie Talks Justice League of America] * 16 Jun 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=116926 Heroes Con/WW Philly '07: Didio on Dwayne McDuffie Writing JLA] * 18 Apr 2007 - Shane Davis, the JLA and the JSA Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Justice League *JLA - GCD entry Category:Super-Hero